fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure
TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure '''(Hepburn: ムス・エンタテインメントプリキュア Tomusu Entateinmento Purikyua): Is the fan Crossover series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and TMS Entertainment, succeeding Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and succeeded by Bones Pretty Cure!, this is the crossover with the Pretty Cure series and various characters from manga animes of the studio TMS Entertainment. This is the crossover between several characters from the studio TMS Entertainment and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The theme of the series are the Learning and the Travel. The Cures’ main motif is Circus and Animals. Many characters from animes produced by the studio TMS Entertainment appear in this Pretty Cure Crossover series, with the same names, but not the same and sometimes different roles. '''Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes from studio TMS Entertainment. Rating: R+ - Mild Nudity. (in progress) Story: * TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure episodes Kokkuri Circus Arc * This story take place into the alternate universe from the animes produced by the studio TMS Entertainment. The artists are malicious and cruel to animals and think only of money. Because of it, monsters with a bestial appearance, the "Ferals" began to appears after take the control of animals, they enjoys to hurting people and reduce them to slavery to prove that animals are superior to humans and take revenge for their brutality while the Beast Saviors there will conquer the world and humanity so that the animals can live in peace. Meanwhile during the first day of the new year, Chizuru Hishiro is witness to an aggression with a tamer by a named Cure Tamer, she managed to stop her. But did not know the aggressor was an Artist-Pretty Cure. Later, she has been kidnapped by a Feral because Akura-Ou believes she is an Artist-Pretty Cure. Suddenly, Nanami Momozono appears to rescues Chizuru, but she's actually Cure Tamer since the aggression of earlier with a tamer. Being very grateful towards Nanami despite her distrust towards Nanami, she decides to followed her. But Nanami despised and hated the tamers, particularly when she was herself Cure Tamer, and she refuses to uses her whip "Fukujū", because it reminds her animal abuse as she loves. The girls enters into the circus held by Kokkuri-san, named "Kokkuri Circus" so that girls working in the shows and help some animals, but they discovered these some artists are not so cruel and abused animals, Nanami also have to learn to use her whip to trained some rebel animals, and accepts herself as Cure Tamer. However, another Pretty Cure named Cure Entertainment is with the Beast Saviors and try to harm and destroyed all the circus to pay all the harm comitted by cruel artists. Together, they must to save all the circus of the world. Cure Entertainment Arc * Hokkaido Arc * Beast Saviors Arc * Characters: TMS Entertainment Cures ・ Nanami Momozono (桃園奈々生 Momozono Nanami) / Cure Tamer (キュアテイマー Kyua Teimā): ・ Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ Nanami is the main protagonist of the story and the 17-year-old girl, she's Hideyoshi's best friend and Tomoe's love interest. She becoming Cure Tamer before the main series begins. She has saved Chizuru when she was kidnapped by a Feral and Akura-Ou. Nanami had a strong love for animals and children, but she hates animal abuse and making children crying, and she refused to used her whip "Fukujū" because it recalls her with these tamers who mistreated animals and lead to death. Before the series begins, Nanami befriends with a female wolf, but following a brutal abuse of a cruel tamer, the female wolf dies which caused grief to Nanami and she involuntarily injured the tamer in a fit of rage, she eventually hate and despise all tamers because of how they brutally trained animals, particularly when she was Cure Tamer. Following the traumatic events, she began to assaulting numerous tamers for the sake of animals, until Chizuru intercepts and stop her. But thanks to Hideyoshi, she will eventually accept herself as an Artist-Pretty Cure and finally used her whip. After have rescued Chizuru, she worked in the circus called the "Kokkuri Circus" owned by Kokkuri-san, that Nanami has mistakenly believes he's Tomoe's twin brother. It was revealed in "TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure: Gaiden", that Nanami has her estranged cousins Love Momozono and Setsuna Higashi who are also Precures, her estranged aunt and uncle, Ayumi and Keitarō Momozono and her late estranged grandfather, Genkichi Momozono. Before she became an Artist-Pretty Cure, Nanami visits her deceased mother's tomb, she first found her separated aunt, Ayumi. And then her long-lost cousin, Love, and meet Setsuna. Love gives to Nanami, a Magical Clock who allowed to becoming Cure Tamer during the battle with a Feral. As Cure Tamer, her appearance is based on a tamer who trained animals in circus. Her brown hair became pink while her brown eyes turned into odd-eyes with a green eye in left and a gold eye in right, and her main weapon is "Fukujū" a whip which serves not only to attack her enemies and also to trained animals. ・ Chizuru Hishiro (日代 千鶴 Hishiro Chizuru) / Cure Mahōkenshi (キュア マホーケンシ Kyua Mahōkenshi): ・ Voiced by: Ai Kayano (Japanese), Jeannie Tirado (English). ・ Chizuru is very smart, but socially awkward. Chizuru had the same age as Nanami, she's physicaly of 17 years old, but her true age is actually 27 years old, which making her the oldest of the Artist-Precures, but nobody except Ryō Yoake knowed about of her true age. Chizuru usually scores the top grades in her year, which makes her the class representative and has all her school expenses paid for as a result. She is not only socially awkward, but she's also ignorant with regards to school matters, particularly with the social and emotional ones. She's always doing research into net on whatever she doesn't understand. She's actually the Project #001, another ReLife subject like Arata. But due to her personality, the experiment was deemed a failure as there was no improvement. Chizuru is witness to an aggression with a tamer, she managed to stop her. Later, she has been kidnapped by a Feral because Akura-Ou believes she is an Artist-Pretty Cure. Suddenly, Nanami Momozono appears to rescues Chizuru, but she's actually Cure Tamer since the aggression of earlier with a tamer. Being very grateful towards her despite her distrust towards Nanami, she decides to followed her. As Cure Mahōkenshi, her appearance is based on a swordsman and magician who used magic in circus. Her black hair became light blue and her main weapon is "Maken" a magical sword that arises in her wizard hat. She is also specialized into the magic and used also playing cards. ・ Yoshino Hide (日出佳乃 Hide Yoshino) / Hideyoshi (ヒデヨシ Hideyoshi) / Cure Strike (キュアストライク Kyua Sutoraiku): ・ Voiced by: Rina Hidaka (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English). ・ She was aged of 14 years old, and being Nanami's best friend. ・ Kohina Ichimatsu (市松 こひな Ichimatsu Kohina) / Cure Entertainment (キュアエンターテイメント Kyua Entāteimento): ・ Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), . ・ She is originally an emotionless girl living by herself in a house, before to being killed by Akura-Ou and reborn as a full human girl and becoming Cure Entertainment. Her lack of emotions and normal responses by claiming to be a living doll. Obsessed with the cup noodles and even having a wide variety of special edition noodles that she had hidden away until Kokkuri-san confiscated. She is usually seen in her chibi form and possessing rectangular shaped eyes. But since she reborn as a full human, Kohina had regain her emotions and acted more as a human. Kohina appears in "Kokkuri Circus" and "Cure Entertainment Arc" as a former villain after being brainwashed by Akura-Ou. But thanks to the Artist-Precures and Kokkuri, she is purified and returned to her original form as Kohina, but her memories are fully destroyed and become amnesiac to the great despair of Kokkuri and friends. As Cure Entertainment, her appearance is based on a clown who used magic and make the audience laugh in circus. Her black hair became a long dark red and her main weapon is "Tanoshī", the juggling balls who turned into a flute. She is also specialized into the magic and make her ennemies laughing. Allies: . Other Characters: Kamisama Kiss Characters: . Re:Life Characters: ・ Ryō Yoake (夜明 了 Yoake Ryō): ・ Voiced by: Ryōhei Kimura (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English). ・ He is Arata's supervisor, the young man who offered him the ReLife experiment. Ryō is at the same age as Arata and always seems cheerful. Being the supervisor, Ryō always watches over him from a distance, and he writes a report about Arata's daily life. ・ Rena Kariu (狩生 玲奈 Kariu Rena): ・ Voiced by: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English). ・ She is Arata's classmate who is a volleyball club member.Very competitive, Rena wants to be the best at everything. Rena thinks of Chizuru and Honoka as her rivals, but is on good terms with them. She's stubborn and proud, but actually genuinely confused inside. Has crush on Kazuomi Ōga, she acts like a Tsundere towards Kazuomi. ・ An Onoya (小野屋 杏 Onoya An): ・ Voiced by: Reina Ueda (Japanese), Kristen McGuire (English). ・ Another transfer student at Aoba High School. An is actually Ryō's supervisor and the one who scouted Arata for the experiment. Like Ryō, An acts cheerfully and together with watching their project. ・ Honoka Tamarai (玉来 ほのか Tamarai Honoka): ・ Voiced by: Himika Akaneya (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English). ・ Honoka is Rena's best friend and the captain of the female volleyball team at their school. She's naive, friendly and sweet. She has noticeably large breasts and have a strong aptitude and athletic ability, she felt pressure from people who can't surpass her, which is why Rena's claim to be her rival makes Honoka treasure their friendship. But despite being a genius at sports, she isn't very good academically. ・ Kazuomi Ōga (大神 和臣 Ōga Kazuomi): ・ Voiced by: Yūma Uchida (Japanese), Blake Shepard (English). ・ He's Arata's classmate. He performs well academically, but very bad in athletic. Kazuomi lacks social prowess when it comes to romance, with the help of Arata and their friends he realizes his feelings for Rena, claiming that he wants to be with her, and doesn't want her to be with another guy. ・ Nobunaga Asaji (朝地 信長 Asaji Nobunaga): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Stephen Sanders (English). ・ Honoka and Akira's childhood friend, he acts like the mother of the group and a member of the health committee. His surname comes from Asaji Station. ・ Akira Inukai (犬飼 暁 Inukai Akira): ・ Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama (Japanese), Alejandro Saab (English). ・ Akira is Honoka and Nobunaga's childhood friend. Akira has sharp and glaring eyes. Very protective of Honoka and so he gets mad at anyone caught leering at her ・ Kokoro Amatsu (天津 心 Amatsu Kokoro): ・ Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Caitlin Glass (English). ・ Amatsu is a homeroom teacher at Arata's class and female volleyball club's supervisor. Sengoku Otome Characters: . Gugure Kokkuri-san Characters: . Villains: Beast Saviors: . Items: Magical Clock (マジカルクロック Majikaru Kurokku) - Terminology: Artist-Pretty Cure (アーティスト プリキュア Ātisuto Purikyua) - Performance Mode (パフォーマンスモード Pafōmansu Mōdo) - Locations: . Movies: . Movie-only Characters: . Trivia: * Genre: ''' Action - Adventure - Comedy - Drama - Ecchi - Fantasy - Magical Girl - Romance - Seinen - Slice of Life. * This is the final fan Crossover created by Cure Salamander. * '''TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure is very similar of Bones Pretty Cure!: * Both have the animals as main theme. Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Category:Fan Made Crossovers